Giving In
by ChiquitaGoddess
Summary: if you love something let it go. if it comes back it's yours. if it doesn't it never was' Dracula and three of his children survived and are found by a village girl. Slowly but surely they fall in love but is it enough when the girl goes back to her villa
1. The children and a werewolf

Giving In

Seventeen year old Ciara was making her way through the forest in the dark she didn't mind though she loved the dark it was where she was headed that frightened her she was headed to Castle Frankenstein where Dracula and his children were vanquished by Van Helsing and Ana Valerious. It was a foolish dare and she new it but her brother and his friends had been calling her chicken and she never backed down from a challenge unless it was truly suicidal or she had tried absolutely everything to complete it so there she was standing at the side entrance to castle Frankenstein to spend the night, she had enough food with her for a week in case she got snowed in and she had a small hand lamp filled recently with oil and a box of extra matches she wore a simple brown skirt and cream shirt with a dark blue shawl over top, her food in a small knapsack carried on her back the lamp in her pale hand. "Hello" she called into the dark castle. She entered the main foyer and deciding that it was as good a place as any to stay she set her things down when she turned around she was met by three sets of beautiful icy blue eyes she jumped slightly tripping over a rock and falling to the floor a few strands of her long wavy chocolate brown hair escaping her braid. "Are you alright" asked the one with curly blond hair while the other two looked concerned "yes I am fine what is your name child" I asked her "I am Ariana, and these are my sisters Marina,' she said pointing to the red head on her left 'and Nora" she finished pointing to the raven haired sister on her right the two sisters waved and giggled cutely "My name is Ciara" I told them. "Will you play hide and find with us Ciara" asked Nora "sure" I said and giggled slightly at the cute girls "I'll be it" said Marina before the two children seemingly disappeared into thin air I chuckled at their exuberance and silently made my way down the hall and into an empty dining room with a huge broken window when I saw it a huge grey werewolf made of pure muscle it hadn't yet seen me so I crept slowly back down the hall never taking my eyes off of the door expecting the werewolf to come bounding after me and tear me and the children to pieces I broke into a run and quickly arrived in the foyer where I was met with three pairs of blue eyes "children I need you to run, run and don't look back there is a werewolf in the dining hall and it would kill you as soon as look at you, I will distract it and find you follow the river towards the village" I kissed each one gently on the forehead and ushered them out the door their small colourful dresses bright against the pale snow. I then barricaded the door and turned around only to find that the werewolf had spotted me I ran as fast as I could up the narrow flight of stairs to my left just evading the snapping jaws of the beast I reached the top and closed the door in the wolf's face running down a dimly lit hall and up another flight of stairs I could hear the wolf-man right behind me and I ducked into a small room off the side of the hall closing the door and covering it with a dresser I looked around the giant window showed that it was to far to jump and there were no other ways out of the room she heard the wolf-man clawing at the heavy door and I acted quickly I gathered up the sheets from the bed and the curtain and broke the window with an unlit torch I then threw the mattress pillows and comforter out the window as well as the towels in the ensuite and the extra blankets and pillows the wolf had nearly clawed through the door she could see parts of it's matted fur and so she jumped out the window the sheets she carried catching the wind and slowing her descent marginally she aimed for the small pile of soft things she had made on the ground and closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact.


	2. Dracula

**Giving In**

Chapter 2

Dracula had a feeling of unease stirring in the pit of his stomach and he hurried to castle Frankenstein to check on his children one from each of his brides.

He dropped gracefully out of the sky transforming into his humanoid form he spotted his daughters running to him and they looked worried. "Father, you must save her," shouted Marina hysterically sounding so much like her mother Aleera it was scary…really scary. "Save whom Marina," he asked confused. "Ciara" shouted the three in unison clutching each other in fear. Dracula saw a beautiful figure throw herself out one of the side windows and without thinking he morphed into his Hellbeast form and caught her in mid-air.

She opened her eyes to see what had saved her from her imminent doom and found herself face-to-face with a vampire her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Dracula landed with his usual grace and looked up at the shattered window of the castle and saw a huge grey werewolf snarl at him for depriving him of his prey. He grabbed one of his daughters' hands and hoisted the girl he had rescued over one shoulder saying, "we are going home and you are going to tell me everything". The four vampires linked hands and Dracula materialized them into his private sitting room in castle Dracula.

He lay the unconscious beauty down on one of the soft chaises brushing a wisp of chocolate brown hair off of her beautiful face before abruptly turning to face his children who were sitting on another couch. "Explain," he said briskly but not harshly. Nora spoke first "we were in the castle playing hide and find when we met Ciara…" she started "we accidentally scared her and made her fall down," said Ariana sheepishly "she asked our names and told us hers and then we played hide and find again with her this time" said Marina "and then there was a werewolf" said Ariana "and she saved us and told us to head for the village because she would distract the werewolf and then come and find us when she was safe" finished Nora with a yawn. "go to bed my darlings Ciara will probably not wake until tomorrow she has had a trying night and must be exhausted" he said "we want to stay here with Ciara" said Ariana giving him those puppy eyes of Marishka's that he could never resist as the others nodded in agreement. "Very well" he said giving in to the inevitable. They snuggled around the girl and fell into slumber. He closed the heavy curtains of the room to block out the approaching sunlight and then sat down to watch his daughters and the newcomer. It was surprising to see that they trusted her so easily. 'She is very beautiful though perhaps…well that is to consider after meeting her I suppose' thought Dracula before slipping into a light sleep himself.

_Sorry this chapter is so short but the question is do you like it? Send a review constructive criticism is always appreciated. Unless of course you are going to advise me to get a beta reader, I know I have some issues with run-on sentences and such but I just don't trust beta readers after a bad experience with one no offence to anyone out there who does beta for someone. Pls. Review!_


End file.
